The Noxian Way
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: Talon gets Wukong right where he wants him. With Udyr turning up at just the right time, the assassin decides to make the encounter a little more pleasurable. Warning! MxMxM Contains yaoi/furry


(Note: This is actually is an old story I started writing for a friend but only finished it up fairly recently. I wasn't actually going to release this due to story discontinuity with the lore, but decided to release it anyway.)

He dug his blade into the cloth of his foe, the monkey gasping as it barely missed his hip. Pushed firmly against the wall, Wukong could not move. The purple clothes of the man before him closed the gap. "Your life could be ended right here and now." Talon scratched the skin of his victim with the tip of his blade "But I think you would prefer a slower end."

A gloved hand slipped down the chest of the monkey and into his groin cloth, the cold leather making him cringe. "Don't you like it monkey?" Talon questioned, Wukong already hard from their encounter "I think that you much prefer this."

Udyr sprinted from the golems, his bear stance making him quick. Rushing across top lane, he jumped into the bush to observe a monkey with his armour on the ground, and Talon massaging his cock from behind. The jungler paused at the sight, not knowing what to do. Sweat ran across his built body, slightly wetting his clothes, he had just run bot to gank, then mid, then top just now. There was also a rather large extrusion in his garb from his observations of the display.

"Be a good boy and tell the good jungler exactly how you wanna be ganked." Talon spoke into Wukong's ear, his deep voice humming warmly around the twitching animal's ear.

The monkey remained silent but something prodded his behind, teasing him into opening his mouth with a stuttering voice. "Udyr, should… gank me from the back... And Talon should follow up from the front..."

The ally of Talon looked at his ally, who only gave him a reassuring look and a crafty smile.

Udyr pressed up against Wukong, their chests rubbing eagerly against each other. His erect penis was prodding at Wukong's member through their garbs.

"Take lead." Talon announced, letting go of the monkey and having Udyr grasp his slim hips.

Talon strutted around to behind the now dominant one, slipping his hands and a dagger into Udyr's shirt, pausing for a moment before lifting the curtain. He then positioned his mouth near the other's blushing cheek "This monkey really wants you, Udyr. Let's give him what he wants." With one quick slice, Udyr's shirt slipped open and down his arms, guided by Talon's quick hands. Now more comfortable, Udyr thrust Wukong against the rocks. The monkey giving a slight gasp before the animal's lips were locked with the mans.

The sweat off Udyr's masculine chest began to brush onto some of the fur of the monkey, the little drops then glistening in the rays of daylight.

"I've done well, haven't I?" Talon thought contently to himself, an evil laugh softly buzzing in his mouth.

He arced himself over Udyr's back, his next move would make this moment begin. His hands began at the top of the other man's torso, slowly sliding down his moist body until he reached the rope around his waist.

With his elegant movement of his blade, and another quick cut, the rope was gone. The garb then promptly slid down the legs of the beast man. Wukong observed as Udyr's member perked up out of the falling garb and drew to full attention, standing against the others. A purple gloved hand reached around the cock, gently caressing it.

"Before we get into that…" Wukong finally perked up "I guess I should take care of something first..." concluding with a sigh. The Noxian was intrigued by this comment, retracting his hand to observe what had become of the situation. Wukong slid down through Udyr's grip until his head was level with the cock. His hand rose up to it as he opened his mouth and began to suck Udyr off. His gauntlet made it difficult to use his hand but he worked around the bulk on his wrist.

Talon walked to Udyr's side, pulling down his purple pants and lifting up his top. His semi-erect cock flopped out next to Wukong's face. "Mine too, monkey." His deep and gravelly voice spoke, piecing Wukong's mind as he obliged without reluctance. Wukong began to use his hand to work one cock while he sucked the other. Udyr starting to leak precum as Talon got up to his full length, their cocks both around the same length. Talon lifted his top over his head, but not completely off, giving himself more freedom. His body was impressive, but nothing less should have been expected of such a talented assassin. He was slim and rugged but, just like his blades, his abs were like steel. He leant over to Udyr's face, planting his lips against the others. Talon wanted Udyr to become blind with lust, and he had done just that.

With them both in great pleasure from the monkeys work, Talon issued Wukong to get up and turn around. Obliging to do so, Wukong bent over slightly and stood so that there was some room between himself and the rock wall. He knew what was coming, but all he could do was let them have their way. He was defeated.

"You first, my jungle friend."

The assassin waltzed once again around to Wukong, face to face this time. He pressed their bodies together, the fur tingled against his exposed skin. The monkey was fit too, in comparison to the chiselled muscles of both dominant males. Placing one hand on the monkeys face, he locked their lips. His tongue sprouting forth into the others mouth and desire heated the monkey's cheeks. Moving his hips right against Wukong's, Talon began to rub their erections together. The frotting made Wukong ooze precum and moan constantly, slightly muffled by the other lips making out with his own.

Udyr was done prodding the monkey's rear hole and thrust his member into him. This action sent a painful wave all over the receiver's body, his back arcing in a wince of pain. The hole was warm, and very tight, Udyr was slightly lubed up with monkey saliva but not nearly enough to make his thrusts gentle.

"This isn't what I want to do." The soft voice of Wukong murmured to the assassin.

The animal spirit man began to viciously thrust in and out of the monkey, lust driven and wanting pleasure.

"I know you only wanted one to come up from behind, but this is more fun." Talon's words rung in Wukong's ears for a moment as he tried to process what he meant.

Talon pushed the monkey into a more upright position against Udyr, grabbing his thighs for support. He then manoeuvred his hips so his cock rested at the edge of Wukong's tail hole, also brushing against the animal man's pumping dick. The gloved hand appeared around Udyr's cock stopping it when it was retracted, but still stroking it. Talon guided both cocks towards the entrance once again, the extra member made penetrating more difficult. This didn't stop them, fingers stretching Wukong until both heads slid inside.

Wukong gave out a deep gasp for air as pain shot up his spine again. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, yet he couldn't stop touching himself as his own member brushed against the assassin's abdomen.

The pain built up in Wukong's rear, pleasure also building up just as fast. Strings of pleasurable cries continually came from the monkey. His own orgasm drew near as his cock bounced off Talon's abs repeatedly as the two cocks in his ass slid in and out to reach a steady pace. He leant back further against Udyr, kissing him passionately on the lips as his dick pulsed rigorously. Talon's hand pumped the monkey's cock.

"Cum, monkey slut! Cum!" Talon demanded, his hand slowing its rhythm but making more forceful strokes until climax was reached.

Talon buried his cock deep inside Wukong, Udyr continuing at his own rhythm. Thick ropes of hot white spunk shot out of his cock like a bullet, hanging in the air for a moment before arcing down liberally spattering all over the monkey's chest. His second shot hit his lower abs and spread out in a cone behind the impact point, his refined pecs also getting a small spray of the monkey semen. Small amount drizzled out of the tip and ran down his cock shaft, slowing to a stop around his sac.

A devious smile shot across Talon's face. Without warning, he started to move in and out of Wukong's ass again. He picked up speed very quickly, starting to go faster than Udyr. It was fascinating, to him, at just good it felt to drive his erect member against another cock. Wukong's daydream of pleasure was rudely interrupted by the man viciously shoving his dick into his ass, his pre-cum lubricating the hot monkey hole. His cum trickled down the semi-erect monkey rod that had started to rise again.

Udyr began breathing heavily, the sensations around his prick became too immense. The tight tail hole, the heat, the friction of another man's erect cock, these all became too much for the horny Udyr. He dug as far as he could into Wukong, pulling Talon's member with him. His balls tensed up, along with his whole body. He dug his fingers into Wukongs hips in preparation for his climax. Talon felt his cock pulled into the monkey's ass and his full length and sac was pressed firmly against Udyr's. He felt the man juices of his ally flow through his balls and up through the shaft. Udyr roared loudly as his threshold was met, his warm white cum filling Wukong's no longer virgin hole. The waves of semen quickly filled up the monkey's rear, one huge wave at first, and then a few more regular shots. All of the man seed surrounded both cocks with its sheer immense volume, almost fully covering both shafts. Although he had climaxed, Udyr still needed more release. Wrapping his hands aggressively around Wukongs waist, he moved him and his hips up and down his cock so that he could ride out the last of his spunk. As he started doing so, the first load began to ooze sensually out of the hole and drooled down Wukong's butt cheeks and also down both cocks.

Talon could do nothing but enjoy the feelings of the moment, shuddering excitedly at Udyr's semen on his own cock. Problem was now there was no more room in the monkey's tail hole for his cum. With a few small tugs, he pulled his semen covered, still waiting for climax cock out of Wukong. Seeing it drip with white gooey liquid made him just want to lick it up, even if it was his own dick he was talking about. With Udyr still mesmerised with the moment and Wukong stunned by Udyr's performance, Talon was free to do anything he wanted now. He chose something a little devilish.

Quickly making his way behind Udyr, Talon gripped the animal man's ass cheeks and spread them apart. Without much warning he shoved two cum covered fingers into Udyr's tight cherry, spreading it just enough so that he thought he could fit. The animal spirited man had not noticed as he still clung onto Wukong, not wanting the moment he was in to end. After a moment, he lifted the monkey off his spent member and down to the ground in front of him, kissing him for a moment. Taking his slick, semen covered cock, Talon suddenly plunged into Udyr's rear, waking him up from his daydream. Udyr's reaction was to move forward, off of Talon, but Wukong was before him, and behind him was a rock wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Udyr roared, angry at the other man's member in his butt. He thought about telling him to pull it out, but something made him stop. Even though he was outraged, the pleasure had started to tick in the back of his mind, making him hard again. He started to rub against Wukong's member which had also been drawn to attention again, their two cocks trying to please themselves and each other. Talon, however, had bottomed out completely and now had his body pressed right up against Udyr's toned back. Something about muscles really threw the assassin for a pleasure loop. Wrapping his arms around the animal spirit man, he started to caress his pecs and abs. Talon growled sexily into Udyr's ear. "I love the power you have. I love to feel it. And I love to make love to it." The Noxian started licking Udyr's shoulders as he started moving, the sheer amount of muscle on the man he was doing drove him crazy. He wanted him, he wanted so much of him. There was no possible way he could get as much as he wanted, but at least he could use someone else's.

Quickly, he picked up pace. Licking turned to biting, and sliding turned to pounding. Talon's teeth dug into Udyr's flesh, drawing a small amount of blood. Udyr nor Talon noticed this as they were both too caught up in the moment to notice anything but how good each other felt. The ruthless assault of the assassin maintained its pace with the animal man starting to moan. Wukong was sick of being left out so he lunged out and locked their lips together again, passionately making out. The monkey's ass was still sore and dripping the wet essence of Udyr, the sudden movement making liquid drip out. Talon reached down to the dicks, one was still soaked in juices from Wukong's tail hole. The assassins hand was quickly covered by the white liquid as he feverishly tried to get the animal man off again, this time at the same time as Wukong. Making them approach orgasm again with heated moans, he stopped and used his semen covered hand to pinch and caress Udyr's nipples and pecs, making a trail of while semen up his abs in the process. Talon was now furiously pounding Udyr's hole like an animal, getting close to climax. He was not the only one as Wukong and Udyr had both gotten to their thresholds again.

The three all let out grunts and moans simultaneously as they all came at the same time. Talon's hips pressed forcefully against Udyr's ass cheeks, getting as much of his cock in as possible. Burying himself deep, his penis twitched along with his balls, sending a violent spark of pleasure up his spine. A mix of a growl and a moan crept its way out from the assassin's throat, quickly growing into a loud moan. His first shot was weak, but more of a test shot. Pulling back out, he slammed back in viciously with a heavy breath out, shooting a thick rope of hot white cum deep inside of Udyr. Breathing in again, he pulled out and repeated, this time his throbbing cock shot even more semen. Out and in, the third as the peak. His cock tensed right before ejaculating, shooting cum deeper inside of Udyr. Slowing down, Talon's breaths got shallower and his ejaculates decreased in size. He had completely emptied his balls into the animal man's ass. Every drop of his seed now sloshed around inside the masculine man.

During Talon's climax, Udyr and Wukong reached their peaks too. Rubbing against each other, Udyr shot first. Straight up and hitting his chin, the white sexual fluid that was left fell right onto his pecs. Wukong then shot, a bit more weakly as he was still fairly well spent from having two dicks in his still full ass. He was quicker about it, shooting thin strands onto the fur where his abs were. He was already fairly well covered in jizz, the white liquid filling gaps and adding more quantity to what was already there. By the time he was done, there was a quite a fair amount of semen blanketing his entire torso. Udyr was still going, shooting again onto his chest. More strings of white cum began sexually tainting his sweaty body. Their final strands of semen were lot shot, but dribbled down all over each other's members. Both were heaving and huffing from exhaustion, very well spent from their activities. It wasn't just a few moments after they were done that their legs buckled and the monkey and the animal man fell to the ground on their backs.

Talon's dick had slickly slipped out of Udyr's ass as he fell, still standing at full attention but with white cum painted all over it. Running his gloved fingers from the base to the tip, the assassin gathered up all the semen and brought it to his lips. "I do such a good job." He remarked with a "Hmph" running his tongue along the white goo on his glove. After all that had happened, he couldn't help but have a taste of himself. Something about the animalistic natures of the two had rubbed off on him.

Pulling his shirt back down and his pants back up, Talon reached for two glass canisters underneath a metal plate that protected his thighs. Undoing the tops, he used one to scoop up some of the copious amounts of cum spattered all over Wukong's stomach. The other gathered the cum from Udyr's abs. Pulling both canister's closer to his eye, Talon examined the quality of the two samples. Wukong's was of high quality, but Udyr's was tainted with sweat. Whether or not it would matter was what Talon thought about for a moment. Pulling a third canister from the same place as the other two, the assassin brought it close to the monkey's white ass. Prodding the entrance, he stimulated it just enough to get the white fluid to begin pouring out. Filling up the clean glass canister with the sexual liquid, Talon's finger quickly slid into the hole and plugged up the leak. Slowly pulling it back out, he made sure to stop the movement, as it was amusing to see an ass so full like Wukong's was.

Pulling out four labels, Talon quickly put them on the corresponding sample canisters. "Agility Purity #1" read the first. "Power Purity #1" was on the next, and "Power Purity #2" on the last. Making sure that they were all tightly shut, Talon proceeded to make his exit into the shadows. "This has to be one of the more interesting missions I have been sent on." The purple man muttered to himself with a dark and smoky chuckle at the end as he vanished into the distant darkness.


End file.
